Unknown Book, Vol. III
}} Locations *Forgotten Vale – From the Wayshrine of Resolution, head north to cross the bridge. Traverse through the ravine using the Falmer walkways. The book is in the southern most tent near the waterfall. If the book is still not found, go to the entrance of the Glacial Crevice and turn around to face north. Take the ramp up, follow the path and take the Falmer-made bridge on the left to get to the tent. Unknown Book, Vol. III should be sitting on the table. Summary This is one of the unique Ancient Falmer Tomes found in the Forgotten Vale. The content of this book is written is the ancient Falmer language. A translated copy, called Diary of Faire Agarwen, can be obtained if it's sold to Urag gro-Shub in the College of Winterhold. This journal recounts a harrowing and tragic tale of survival of one Snow Elf in the aftermath of the war with the Nords in the Merethic Era. It details how the Snow Elves began to hide in underground and seek refuge with the Dwemer. Quests *Ancient Falmer Tomes Translated Content (Diary of Faire Agarwen) Faire Agarwen Life Record Third Marking '' Tenth Kulniir '' It feels like years since we were forced into hiding. I dare not write where we stay for fear of endangering the good people of this house should this diary be discovered. We have been shown a kindness by this family once known to the Snow Prince. Even in death his great influence has ensured our safety. We were separated from many of our kin along the road when it became increasingly difficult to travel discreetly in our numbers. We were forced to go our separate ways and travel only at night. I have heard no news of where the others may have gone and fear I never shall. Our lives are forever changed. Seventy Marking '' Tenth Kulniir '' In the night I find it difficult not to focus on times past. There are moments in my rest when I still hear the laughing of young ones at play in the valley. Other times I see the pale fleckes of happy moments which were once so common in the land of the Snow Elves. I try not to dwell on these memories too long. Often the surroundings make it impossible to dwell on any happiness. We have been locked together in such close quarters for so long. We grow tired of each others company. Even the strongest of us have faltered, with nothing to do but think on what is lost. I wake each day to forlorn faces and am reminded of where we are and all we have left behind. We are all yearning for a day when we can emerge from hiding and walk freely in the light once more, but I fear we are losing all hope that such a day will even come. Tenth Marking '' Tenth Kulniir '' I tire of the tears of women and children. My own have run dry. The men have begun to look upon us as if we are all weak, yet we have survived the same trials as they. I cannot bring myself to think on the numbers we lost in battle, yet I cannot force the images of my own losses from my mind and now, in a time when our people should be banding together in feels, we are drifting apart. The Nords have truly won. Our once great pride and unity are shattered. If we lose hope now we will never survive. Today many, myself included, have tried to speak out in voices of reason. There can be no hope without talk of our future. We can make no difference if our spirits remain broken. Eighteenth Marking '' Tenth Kulniir '' We know that we can never again be the Snow Elves and live freely. In that world we will forever be in hiding in one form or another, but there is no reason we cannot live life with the sun and the wind against our skin. There are those here who are friends to us and plan to help us once the threat has ended. We know now to survive, we must be born anew outside. We will appear. We belong here inside. We will carry our truth and our scars. Actual Content Unknownbook vol3p1.png Unknownbook vol3p2.png Unknownbook vol3p3.png Unknownbook vol3p4.png Unknownbook vol3p5.png Unknownbook vol3p6.png Unknownbook vol3p7.png Appearances * de:Titelloses Buch Band III es:Libro desconocido, volumen III fr:Livre inconnu, Vol. III pl:Nieznana książka, tom III